Cuberty
Cuberty is a female contestant in TROC 2, 3, and 5. Personality Edit Cuberty appears to usually be a nice, caring gal, and is made up of 2 separate cube-shaped entities, stacked on top of one another. The bottom Cuberty possesses legs and carries other Cuberty sections on her head. It is unknown how vast the species is. In TROC 2, it would seem that both Cuberties were of similar personalities and mindsets. Unfortunately, a series of events during the season resulted in the bottom Cuberty murdering her upper half following their elimination from the season. Cuberty now has a replacement top Cuberty, which appears to be of a lesser intelligence. Bottom Cuberty is now hardened and injured, and no longer retains her kind and bubbly personality. Gameplay Edit TROC 2 Edit In the beginning, Cuberty '''formed an alliance with Brown Brick, a fellow Plump Dog. This alliance, protecting Springlocks, contributed to almost all of their teams eliminations. Soon, with only three team members left, the alliance was forced to boot out Springlocks. Before the merge, Cuberty had added Choo Choo the Train and expected debuter Feddy Frazbear to her alliance. After merge, Cuberty found out that all three of her alliance members had sadly switched sides to the dominant alliance, run by Pringles Logo. Cuberty then made a quick alliance with Beyblade, Plump Dog, Immunity Idol, and Boy Toothpaste. After hearing of the dominant alliance's plans to vote Beyblade, Cuberty instructed him to use his Monkey Token on Brown Brick, eliminating him. Unfortunately, Cuberty's alliance didn't last long. As Boy Toothpaste and Immunity Idol alerted Pringles Logo of it's existence almost immediately. As a result, the dominant alliance cast their votes for Plump Dog, who had betrayed them. Before her elimination, LorenTzelhad shown Cuberty a message that Plump Dog had sent, telling him to vote Cuberty out. Cuberty mistakenly concluded that the dominant alliance was planning to vote her, and promptly used her Monkey Token on Plump Dog as revenge. Cuberty ended up saving Plump dog and eliminating herself. Cuberty voted for Pringes Logo to win as she respected his strategy. TROC 3 Edit At the start of the season, Cuberty almost immediately formed an alliance with Freaky and Hot Choccy, two team mates on The Inky Stinkies. At the first elimination, the alliance had been shown a message that lead the alliance to conclude that Saggy was amassing the rest of their team to vote Cuberty out. After Saggy had found out that Cuberty knew, he confronted Hot Choccy about it. Hot Choccy lied and said that Fast Food had leaked it. After a series of confusing events, the team finally agreed on all voting out the under-performing Captain Underpants. This elimination gave Cuberty and her alliance a distrust of Saggy. When Freaky got out due to Saggy, Cuberty and Hot Choccy formed a new alliance with BBBOF and Angry Juice. At merge, Cuberty had started to distrust the alliance she had formed. Their only successful elimination had been Saggy's. Plus, every time she'd discuss plans to eliminate someone from the alliance of Orager, MWOA, KFC Guy, and Olive, they'd find out. She then allied herself with Seltzer Bottle and Freaky, who had rejoined. Later, she added Olive to this alliance, assuming that she had been left behind after the merge had hit. This was a mistake. At the fourteenth elimination, 8 contestants had a carefully planned out idea that involved one contestant using a gamer token, and the other using a lump token on them so they'd both have 0 votes. Cuberty was assigned to use her Lump Token on Hot Choccy. Hot Choccy did not use a Gamer Token, he did not have one. They'd assumed he would get 0 votes. Olive had alerted her alliance of this plan, however. As a result, Hot Choccy had gotten one vote. This led to Cuberty and Hot Choccy being in a tie breaker, resulting in Cuberty being voted out due to being a bigger threat. Cuberty voted for Olive to win as she respected the way Olive did challenges, and the way she had controlled almost everyone since the merge struck. Trivia Edit * '''Cuberty is the first player to be self-eliminated via the use of a Token. * Cuberty was the 3rd member of the jury in both of her seasons. * Cuberty was the highest placing girl in TROC 2. ** She was then the lowest placing girl in TROC 3. * She, along with Plump Dog, are the first two characters to play in a season consecutively. ** They were also both team captains in TROC 2, naming their teams after one another. ** They also both made the merge in TROC 2 and TROC 3. * Cuberty along with Krzysztof, Jelly Donut, KFC Guy, Spooky and Brown Brick are the only contestant that have different eyes than just having regular eye assets. * Cyan Cuberty '''is one of two TROC contestants to be canonically dead. The other is Saggy. * '''Cuberty is the one of three TROC contestants to consist of two separate entities competing as one, the others being Plump Dog and Saggy. Category:Nice Category:Good Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:TROC2 Category:TROC3 Category:The Plump Dogs Category:The Inky Stinkies Category:The Blank Blinkies Category:Eliminated Category:Villains Category:Transgender Category:Transgendered Category:Jury Category:Masterminds Category:TROC5 Category:Conjoined